Stereo Hearts
by Erin Bloodrein Sage
Summary: My first song fic. Kid has written a song for Maka.


This is my first song fic. Tell me what you guys think.

Kid: _italics_

Soul: **bold**

**i don't own the song.**

* * *

Stereo hearts

"She's gonna love this Kid."

Liz told me as she read the song Death the Kid wrote for Maka.

"Can you sing it now so I can see how you're gonna do this?"

She asked. Patty eagerly nodded beside her and Tsubaki smiled. Kid don't know how Tsubaki got involved, but she was one of Maka's best friends so he didn't ask questions.

"Sure."

Kid walked to the stool in the corner of the room and grabbed the guitar leaning against it.

"I need someone else. Where's Soul?"

I asked. Liz was on the phone faster than anything he'd seen and Soul came a few minutes after.

"What is it? Liz said it was an emergency."

Kid started laughing and he looked confused.

"I just need to to rap for this song I wrote."

Soul nodded and grabbed the extra mic. Liz handed him the paper with the lyrics.

"This is for Maka, isn't it?"

Kid laughed.

"So you first?"

Soul asked.

"Yea, just come in after me."

Kid started to strum the guitar.

_"My heart's a stereo,_

_It beats for you, so listen close._

_Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te._

_Make me your radio,_

_And turn me up when you feel low._

_This melody was meant for you,_

_Just sing along to my stereo"_

Soul smiled and took the lead.

**"Soul and Kid baby!**

**If I was just another dusty record on the shelf,**

**Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?**

**If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?**

**Like yea fucked up, check it Travie, I can handle that**

**Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks,**

**It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks.**

**I used to, used to, used to, now I'm over that**

**'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts.**

**If I could only find a note to make you understand,**

**I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand."**

Soul put a hand over his heart.

**"Just keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune**

**And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you."**

He pointed at Liz, who blushed and Kid started to sing again.

_"My heart's a stereo,_

_It beats for you, so listen close,_

_Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te_

_Make me your radio_

_And turn me up when you feel low._

_This melody was meant for you_

_Just sing along to my stereo._

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo."_

Unknown to all others, but Soul, a blonde mister watched the show.

'He wrote this for me?'

Soul kept going.

**"Let's go!**

**If I was an old-school fifty pound boombox,**

**Would you hold me on your shoulder wherever you walk**

**Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops**

**And crank it higher everytime they told you to stop.**

**And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me**

**When you have to purchase mad D batteries**

**Appreciate every mixtape your friends make,**

**You never know we come and go like on the interstate.**

**I think I finally found a note to make you understand**

**If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand.**

**Just keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune**

**You know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you."**

Kid stood up to sing the best part.

_"My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you, so listen close._

_Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te_

_Make me your radio,_

_Turn me up when you feel low,_

_This melody was meant for you_

_Just sing along to my stereo._

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo."_

Kid sang slow and put down the guitar.

"_I only pray you'll never leave me behind. _**Never leave me.**

_Because good music can be so hard to find. _**So hard to find.**

_I take your head and hold it closer to mine._

_Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind._

Maka put a hand over her mouth to quiet a sob. She hasn't known Kid felt this way.

_"My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you, so listen close._

_Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te_

_Make me your radio,_

_Turn me up when you feel low,_

_This melody was meant for you_

_Just sing along to my stereo."_

"That was amazing!"

Liz jumped up from her seat and clapped, Patty and Tsubaki did as well.

"Yea, it was cool."

Soul said, giving Kid a high five.

"It was beautiful."

Everyone turned and found a smiling Maka standing in the doorway.

"Maka."

Kid said surprised.

"You really feel that way?"

Maka walked towards Kid. When she reached him, he put his arms around her.

"My stereo will always beat for you."

That made Maka smile even more. Liz swooned from the overwhelming cuteness of the scene before her. Soul caught her as she started to fall.

'Kinda makes you wonder what Kid would say if he knew Maka wrote a song for him.'

Tsubaki smiled.


End file.
